


stay awake and keep on dreaming

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, Klaine Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date, Kurt and Blaine watch the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay awake and keep on dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the klaine Advent 2015, Day 13 (prompt: 'moon'.)  
> Title is from One Direction's 'At the End of The Day'.

A fond smile forms on Kurt’s face as he turns his head towards the boy next to him, listening to the sound of his slow and soft breathing.

Blaine’s eyes are closed and from what Kurt can tell, he seems asleep, his lips parted slightly as his chest goes up and down in a steady but calm rhythm. It’s night but Kurt can see each of the freckles adoring his boyfriend’s cheeks, the moon giving enough light. And maybe it’s also because he’s so close, only inches between him and Blaine, who’s fallen asleep while holding his hand. The grip has softened by now, but it’s still there, Blaine is still holding his hand, even when asleep and Kurt can’t help but let out a small sound of satisfaction.

They’ve met earlier to go and watch a movie in the cinema and when they’d left, the moon has just been too beautiful to just go home like that, so Blaine led him to a lonely hill just outside of Westerville. And Blaine’s prepared for everything that may be about to happen, so Kurt hasn’t been too surprised when he pulled a thin blanket out of his messenger bag.

They’ve been lying here for a while, neither of them had felt the need to look onto their phones, no need to check for the time or missed calls, it’s just them and the moon, as they kissed, talked and hugged, enjoying their time alone that’s just too little.

They stayed quiet for some time, listening to the sounds of the night as they looked up to the moon, trying to see shapes in the stars. Blaine has mumbled some facts he’s read somewhere about astronomy under his breath and Kurt took his hand, planting soft kisses on it.

Watching Blaine sleep isn’t creepy, it’s a reassurance that Blaine won’t go away, not even when it’s sometime in the middle of the night and they should be heading home, not even when he’s so tired he’d fall asleep anywhere. Blaine doesn’t mind falling asleep on a meadow and Kurt wouldn’t either.

Not when Blaine is around, at least.


End file.
